


fighting those feelings , freddie mercury

by pinkberriesheere



Series: queer 80's [1]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Profanity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 22:22:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17630801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkberriesheere/pseuds/pinkberriesheere
Summary: Faron Gervais was, as many people hated about him, a diva and nothing short of a "girly boy". He was teased and bullied for it, never able to find love even though he was open to anyone. He had no preferences, but other people sure did.Deveraux Fayette (Deva as Faron called her) grew up with Brian May, a member of a small band down in London. When she was told that they added a new member once the lead singer quit and he was just as loud and flamboyant as Faron, she knew she had to introduce the two. She and Faron took the 2-hour flight from Vienna to London to listen to the band and meet them afterward.Now, it was just up to fate and consequence to push on the relationships between Faron and Freddie, Brian and Deveraux, and the band of course.| Ⓒ pinkberriesheere, 2019bohemian rhapsody, freddie mercurypre paul-death





	1. Thanks for Checking in, I'm Still Single and Gay

Faron Gervais sat silently on his couch in the living room eating baby carrots while Deveraux Fayette stood in the kitchen on the phone. The call was very unexpected as it was 10:00 o'clock at night in Vienna. Faron was reading his textbooks as Deveraux talked to the mystery person on the other line. Her giggles and high pitched squeals jerked him out of concentration every once in a while.

"Phony bitch," he mumbled to himself laughing as he heard a very obviously lying Deveraux Fayette. He had no clue who she was talking to, but it was obviously someone she hadn't spoken to for a while since she's been talking for over an hour and it was mainly just small talk.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow morning, Bri. Maybe your 10 o'clock, our 9?" she asked smiling. Faron hadn't seen her smile this wide since high school graduation. Hanging up the phone Deveraux ran and catapulted herself onto the couch, which jerked Faron out of his comfortable position.

"What's up with you?" he asked sighing. He closed his book before turning to face the grinning girl next to him.

"Pack your bags! We're going to London! Do you remember that Brian boy I talked a lot about? Well, he got a new bandmate—"

"Band mate, you're talking to me about a 'band mate'?" he interrupted, "Look, I love you, but I don't want to go up to London for some hippie band only you know about."

"Fuck off. Anyway, he said he has a new bandmate that reminds him of the stories I told him about you. Bold, brash, beauty." She elbowed Faron in the side.

"Wait, Brian....the one that said peanut butter wasn't an actual peanut product?"

Deveraux rolled her eyes and frowned, she had actually forgotten about that question. "Okay, yeah he is, BUT he's different now he's in college!"

Faron widened his eyes slightly, smiled, and nodded. Anything to get back to his book. "Sure, yeah. He changed. College," he turned back to his book and opened back to the page he was last on.

Making him face her, Deveraux threw his book across the room. "Look, Brian was an airhead, but he was cute. Can we please go hear his band?"

"Deva, darling. I would do anything for you, I really would, but a four hour round trip just to see a band and a person you haven't spoken to in ages who was thicker than a brick sounds less interesting than geometry," Faron said straight-faced.

"New guy said he has for extra incisors," Deveraux said as she rolled her eyes. She knew genetic and body anomalies interested Faron, he was studying to become a doctor after all.

Clearly trying to weigh the outcomes of staying or going, Faron furrowed his brows and frowned lightly. Sure, he needed to study for upcoming exams and get ready for his move to Germany for a type of studying abroad, but he also really needed a break and going to London sounded interesting. He hadn't been to the large city in over a decade, his trips ending when his parents passed away. After a few minutes, his face relaxed as he came to his final decision.

"Fine, we can go see this band. We have to bring Fox though, he'd tell my godmother I wasn't studying if he wasn't invited."

 

 

 

 

It took a few days to get everything ready for the trip to London, but they got it all done eventually. Fox Gervais was ecstatic to be meeting his brother's best friends friends, especially since he admired Deveraux as much as Faron admired Stan Lee (which was more than Narcissus loved Narcissus). He told Faron himself he wouldn't tell their godmother if she asked, but if Faron embarrassed him he'd tell her three different things Faron had done to him and/or various pieces of very expensive and very precious china.

Brother's will be brother's, one could guess.

After huge bouts of moaning and groaning from Faron, he agreed not to embarrass Fox. Only after he said that he couldn't do much more than Fox's haircut and name already does (he got a good slap to the back of the head from both Deveraux and Fox for that).

A couple hour flight and a bad bout of air sickness from Faron, they finally reached London. They still had a few hours before they had to meet the band so they decided to take a shopping trip in the large city. As Fox and Deveraux went to a local coffee shop, Faron went into the closest department store to get new clothes to impress the band with that night.

"Oh, shit!" Faron exclaimed as he bumped into someone coming out of the store, "Sorry." His eyes met someone else's brown eyes.

"No, No it's okay," the man in front of him smiled, "I wasn't looking."

Completely already falling for the messy brown hair and bright brown eyes, Faron's mouth slightly fell open at his voice. His voice was soothing, something that Faron fell for easily. He slightly shook his head before he smiled back and held his hand out for a handshake, "Faron Gervais, visiting from Austria and highly idiotic. "

The brunette in front of him laughed slightly at his joke before he took Faron's hand and shook. "Freddie—" he paused like he was trying to decide on something, "Freddie Mercury."

"Again, sorry Freddie," Faron replied.

"It's not a problem, maybe we'll bump into each other again sometime."

Faron nodded, still smiling largely, as Freddie saluted slightly and walked away. "Yeah, maybe..." he mumbled to himself as he walked into the store to continue his quest.

He really did hope he would run into that Freddie Mercury again.

 

 

 

 

 

"I will curse you, your children, AND your grandchildren to come if you make me wear that," Fox stated as Faron held out the flashy yellow and red shirt to him.

"Okay ouch, but whatever. I'll wear it if you don't," Faron replied frowning. His arms were full of 'don't wants' from both Deveraux and Fox, most of which he knew they wouldn't like and set it up that way.

"You planned this," Deveraux replied to his fake frown. "We all know you did."

"Oh shush, we'll be late for the concert you wanted to come here for," he playfully elbowed her side. "C'mon, slowpokes."

It wasn't long after that when the three friends loaded up in a cab and started the ride to the concert. They all were ready to hear the music that was apparently well known by many people, mainly college students.

Deveraux was excited to see a long term friend for the first time in a while, Faron was excited to see if he would bump back into the Mercury boy, and Fox was excited to eat.

The three eventually reached their destination and paid the cabbie, tipping as much as they had, and stood outside of the building the event was to take place. They could already smell smuggled alcohol, cigarettes, and sweat from ten feet away from the doors. The two brothers knew this wasn't their usual scene.

Deveraux, decked out in a sequined top and bell-bottoms with white heels, popped her bubblegum and waved the two boys along. It was a total side of her that Faron had never seen. It wasn't surprising, but that doesn't mean it wasn't still jarring.

Getting into the building, the smell was even worse. That didn't stop them though as they pushed their way to the front of the stage as to get a good view. The instruments on stage seemed rather battered and worn, they were obviously used often. The heat had gotten to Faron, he undid his shirt buttons further and Fox was close behind (even though he was hardly as low as Faron's).

"Trying for a girlfriend, Ronnie?" Deveraux smirked over at him.

"Quite the opposite actually," he mumbled lowly to where she couldn't hear. "No, just hot as hell in here, you would unbutton yours if you were wearing this."

"Mine would be completely off if I was wearing that," she replied still smirking.

Slapping the side of her arm lightly, Faron grinned at his friend's actions. "C'mon, don't do that to the poor boys on stage. They could handle your paleness," he said.

She would have replied, but the band started to play as soon as she opened her mouth. She growled as Faron smirked in victory. They both turned to the stage and listened to the amazing band, the vocals of the lead and the instruments included made everything sound great. It was obvious they would go places if it ever interested them.

The hour or two they stood there listening to their set wasn't wasted, Faron actually enjoyed it more than he thought he would. Everyone around seemed to as well, Deveraux yelled lyrics as Fox wandered off somewhere. Faron and Deveraux just had to theorize on what he was doing.

After the set, the two popped off to the bathroom before they tried to find Brian May and his friends. Before Faron could even reach the bathroom though, a familiar face with a mop of brown hair and the prettiest eyes popped up a few feet ahead of him. Calling out his name a few times, Faron pushed his way to him.

"Faron?" Freddie asked once he noticed who was calling him.

Grinning, Faron nodded his head. "How are you? You look great, nice outfit change since this morning."

"I'm fine. You look nice too, the low buttons suit you," Freddie replied with a small smile on his face.

"Hey, Faron! I foun–" Deveraux stopped short in her sentence, "–d Brian," her eyes glanced over to Freddie as Faron's glanced over Brian. "Did I interrupt?" she asked.

"No! Uhm, Freddie and I bumped into each other this morning at the department store. I was just saying hi," Faron replied still looking at Brian. He had to admit, his hair was nice.

"Well, that's one less person I have to introduce to you at least," Brian spoke for the first time. "Freddie is the new member I was talking about, Dev. Oh, and it's nice to finally meet you, Faron. I've heard many stories."

"Plot twist," both Faron and Deveraux muttered.


	2. My Name is Faron and I get Attached Easily

Both Deveraux and Faron sat happily in the trunk of the van as Brian, Roger, and Freddie threw out many jokes and stories from their short time together. One particular story was how Freddie wanted to change the band name to 'Queen', which everyone else wasn't a big fan of. From the way the three looked at Freddie fondly, Faron knew it wouldn't be long before they caved and renamed 'Smile'.

Faron himself loved the name Queen for the band, perhaps it was his hopeful thinking that Freddie was at least a little homosexual and hinting at it.

Fox had come out a little later and was introduced to the band, Faron giving him a look telling him they would talk later. Roger and Fox hit it off as soon as Fox said hello and again Faron noted to talk to him about it later as well. Roger was the one that brought up them eating dinner together as neither parties had yet.

Eventually, that was both a curse and a blessing for Deveraux.

The group decided to try a little diner a block from the venue. The six of them piled into a booth and ordered. Even more stories were told during the wait. They were on their second bassist since Freddie joined, none of them seeing the band going anywhere. The band didn't see this one staying forever but hoped they would keep him for a bit longer.

"Hey, hey! Deva! Look!" Faron had stuffed two straws on his canines, stuck his tongue out, and crossed his eyes.

"Oh my god, you're actually a child," Deveraux laughed as she rolled her eyes. The rest of the group laughed, especially Freddie who immediately followed up by challenging him with four straws.

Fox groaned and slammed his head onto the table. "Oh my God, he's just like you!" he said as he flipped his head to glare straight at Faron.

Faron burst out laughing and failed at trying to stuff a straw on each tooth. The rest of the diner and its staff looked rather ruffled that the band of 20 or so year olds disrupted the calm atmosphere, but didn't want to impose on the rather large bill they had racked up. Each had a main course, dessert, milkshake, and regular drink and they didn't want to kick them out.

Eventually, the food came out and they ate, paid, and left. The six of them filled out of the diner and started to walk towards their respective houses/motels. The conversation was light, just talking about what they did and what they studied. It was nice, like, romantic nice. Taking this opportunity, Faron yawned and, classically, put an arm around Freddie's shoulders.

"My mother and father will be proud to see I made new friends," Freddie laughed, "especially with Deveraux since she's a girl. They're always trying to set me up with someone."

Getting his dreams crushed with the 'friends' word, Faron laughed it off and pulled his arm off Freddie's shoulder. "Yeah, mine too. Though, Antonia tries to set me up with everyone she talks to, no matter gender."

"Antonia?" Freddie asked softly, clearly implying he didn't have to answer if he didn't want to.

"I should probably mention I'm adopted. That's why I call my mother by her first name, but sometimes I call her mom," Faron explained, "She adopted me when I was fifteen, Fox is her biological kid."

Nodding, Freddie changed the subject to the things he and his sister got up to. The two of them talked and talked up until they got up to Freddie's doorway. The night had gone so much better than either of them had ever thought it would go.

"I would invite you in, but Mother is at the window with a very angry look in her eyes, I'm sure you won't want to be here for a lecture."

"Yeah, I'm good with going back to the hotel with Deva and Fox," Faron laughed. "Anyway, we should hang out again before we leave. I'm sure Fox wouldn't mind meeting Roger again and Deveraux with Brian."

"They seemed to become friends easily..." Freddie smirked, "Especially Deveraux and Brian."

"I noticed," Faron smirked back, "Operation get Brian and Deva together?"

"Operation get Brian and Deveraux together."

"Hey, assholes!" yelled Fox from up the street, "hurry up, I'm tired!"

Sighing, Faron smiled at Freddie and stepped back a bit. "Fox, always with the poetic words," he laughed lightly, "It was nice meeting you, Freddie. Hopefully, we can meet again soon."

Freddie said his goodbyes to the whole group and went on inside. Faron stood by the door for a few seconds longer before he walked back. He caught a glimpse of Freddie's younger sister and mother, he could definitely tell they were all related. He smiled lightly again and walked up towards where Fox and Devereaux had walked.

Deciding to be brave, and since no one was around to hear, Faron sighed heavily and groaned slightly. "Look. I'm going to say something and it might kill our relationship, but I need to say it."

Getting confused looks back, Faron groaned again and anxiously shifted his weight from foot to foot. "You're not even going to try and guess? Fine, I'm gay. I've been gay ever since I can remember, but growing up in an orphanage didn't give me many opportunities. Now, standing here with all of you and meeting Freddie...holy shit that man is hot and I want to kiss his cute ass face."

A small break of silence passed before Deveraux and Fox fist bumped and grinned. Now it was Faron's turn to give the confused look. Deveraux laughed lightly and punched his arm. "Well, this would be awkward if you weren't. You totally tried to put the moves on Fred back there. The arm around the shoulder, not buttoning up your shirt that's literally so tight it shows everything, and you totally almost leaned in for a goodnight kiss."

"God damn it, was it that obvious?"

**Author's Note:**

> Cast:
> 
>  
> 
> Faron - Eddie Redmayne  
> Fox - Ezra Miller  
> Deveraux - Hayley Atwell


End file.
